Please, Come Back to Me
by mingi
Summary: "Apa kau takut Donghae?", tanyaku khawatir. "Anio Eunhyuk-ah, aku tak peduli makhluk apa dirimu. Yang aku tau aku mencintaimu. Sangat sangat mencintaimu. EUNHYUK-AH SARANGHAE!" teriaknya memecah langit malam ini. Aku pun melompat lebih tinggi merasakan angin malam yang lembut membelai tubuh kami. pairing: Eunhae plus other member suju/BL/oneshoot


Author: Hwang Min Gi

Genre: romance, tragedy, fantasy

Warning: BL (Boys Love)

Peringatan sejak dini, FF ini agak GeJe atau malah mungkin sangat GeJe, yang tidak berkenan harap mengurungkan niat untuk membaca, daripada terjadi hal-hal yang tidak terbayangkan. FF ini just for fun, so tidak menerima bashing, tapi menerima kritik dan saran. Tidak suka, jangan membaca. Suka, lanjut membaca. ^^v

-Eunhyuk POV-

Hari ini aku bergelantungan di pohon seperti biasa. Semakin lama pepohonan di Korea makin langka dijumpai. Ini adalah akibat dari pembangunan yang luar biasa berkembang. Ah...kalau begini terus, lama-lama aku tidak punya rumah. Aku, keluargaku dan teman-teman sebangsaku sudah berpindah dari hutan satu ke hutan yang lain, namun tetap saja kami tak dapat terhindar dari penggusuran makhluk yang kami sebut manusia.

Aku adalah generasi terakhir dari siluman monyet yang ada di dunia. Semua pendahuluku telah binasa oleh pembantaian 100 tahun silam. Dan hanya keluargaku yang berhasil selamat. Itulah sebabnya kini kami bergabung bersama monyet-monyet biasa (bukan siluman). Mereka tunduk pada kami, mematuhi semua perintah kami seakan kami adalah raja mereka. Hal itu wajar, karna kami siluman dan kami punya kekuatan yang tidak dimiliki oleh mereka.

Sebenarnya aku dan keluargaku bisa saja melawan manusia-manusia yang seenaknya mengusir kami itu, namun keluargaku sengaja meredam diri agar kami tetap aman. Aman dari apa? Aman dari makhluk yang telah membantai para pendahulu kami. Makhluk itu tidak tau bahwa masih ada satu keluarga yang berhasil selamat dari pembantaian itu. Dan mereka juga tidak tau bahwa kami tengah bersiap membalas dendam kami.

-Donghae POV-

Hari ini aku berulang tahun yang ke-115. Aku ingat benar, di tanggal yang sama, 100 tahun yang lalu, saat aku masih begitu kecil, belum mengerti apa pun, terjadi pembantaian besar-besaran. Pembantaian dilakukan oleh bangsaku terhadap makhluk lain yang kami sebut siluman berbulu. Aku tak tau pasti apa penyebabnya. Kurasa perebutan kekuasaan akan daerah yang kini kami tempati. Danau Miracle. Begitulah kami menyebut tempat ini. Tempat yang menakjubkan. Sebuah Danau besar dikelilingi hutan lebat. Ketika malam, kami dapat melihat taburan bintang di atas langit seperti yang kulakukan sekarang. Dan ketika pagi menjelang, kami bisa melihat pemandangan bak di surga.

Sangat pantas jika bangsaku dan siluman berbulu itu saling memperebutkan danau ini. Namun, bangsaku terbukti lebih kuat. Kami bisa membantai siluman berbulu hingga generasi teakhirnya. Sejak saat itu, tanggal ini selalu diperingati oleh bangsaku sebagai hari kemenangan. Pesta diadakan sehari semalam. Seperti saat ini, di dalam danau rakyat bangsa kami sedang berpesta. Begitu pula dengan keluargaku. Dan mereka lupa bahwa anaknya tengah berulang tahun. Mereka lupa bahwa hari ini, bukan hanya penting bagi bangsa kami, tapi juga bagiku.

Aku duduk di atas batu besar sambil menatap langit pilu. Hatiku hancur, dan ini bukan pertama kalinya. Aku adalah siluman ikan, jadi aku bisa bertahan tanpa air dalam waktu yang lama. Biasanya aku akan menghabiskan waktu sendirian hingga matahari hampir terbit. Sendirian seperti ini tak menyenangkan. Namun, di saat seperti ini semua teman dan keluargaku akan lebih memilih berpesta daripada menemaniku.

Di saat aku sedang asyik melamun tiba-tiba...  
Gradak!  
Ada yang jatuh di belakang sana. Aku yang terkejut, spontan bersembunyi di balik batu besar yang kududuki tadi. Penasaran yang membujukku untuk mengintip siapa sebenarnya yang jatuh. Dan saat itu kulihat makhluk yang begitu tampan. Tubuhnya yang tegap, tinggi, namun kurus, kini telah menari indah di bola mataku. Dia keluar dari arah hutan, sepertinya dia jatuh dari pohon. Makhluk apa dia, mengapa terlihat begitu sempurna?

-Eunhyuk POV-

Ah...sial. Karna terbiasa bergelantungan di pohon yang rindang, kini kemampuanku meloncat dari pohon satu ke pohon yang lain menjadi berkurang. Mungkin karna pohon di sini tinggi-tinggi.

Kubersihkan diriku yang berlumuran tanah. Kulihat sekeliling berharap tak ada yang sadar akan kedatanganku. Aku mungkin terlihat seperti mencari mati, datang ke sarang musuh, sendirian tanpa senjata dan rencana apa pun. Aku hanya rindu tempat ini. Tempat di mana beratus tahun yang lalu adalah rumah terbaikku. Tempat di mana aku dan bangsaku hidup damai sebelum akhirnya makhluk bersirip itu membinasakan kaumku.

Cih...benar-benar biadab mereka. Menyerang kami yang tengah mabuk dalam pesta pernikahan putra raja kami. Membantai kami yang tengah lengah. Merebut tempat yang harusnya memang manjadi hak kami. Dasar makhluk bersirip yang menjijikan. Mereka tau kami tak bisa berenang. Namun dengan akal licik mereka, mereka menggiring kami ke danau dan membunuh kami di rumah kami sendiri. Tanpa ampun.

Andai saja malam mengerikan itu ayahku tak memiliki tempat persembunyian, mungkin aku dan keluargaku juga termasuk dalam bangkai di danau itu. Danau yang indah, namun mereka nodai dengan darah-darah kami.

Aku berjalan berhati-hati mendekati danau itu. Di dekat danau itu terdapat sebuah batu besar. Di atas batu itu, dulu aku sering menatap bintang. Begitu indah.

"Ah..." aku terpekik kaget ketika kudapati sesosok makhluk tengah bersembunyi di balik batu itu. Dengan tangkas segera dibungkamnya mulutku.

"Sssst! Jangan berisik, nanti ada yang datang" bisiknya. Aku mengangguk perlahan hingga akhirnya dia lepaskan bungkamannya pada mulutku.

"Kau siapa? Makhluk apa kau ini? Apa kau manusia?" tanyanya memborbardirku. Aku sedikit gelagapan, namun aku tak boleh ketahuan bahwa aku adalah siluman monyet. Aku tau dia pasti salah satu dari makhluk bersisik itu. Aku bisa mencium dari baunya yang amis. Namun, aku beruntung karna penampilanku telah memperdaya matanya. Kurasa dia tak memiliki ilmu yang tinggi sehingga tak menyadari bahwa aku adalah musuhnya.

"Ya, aku manusia. Dan kau?" tanyaku berpura-pura.

"Jadi, kau benar manusia?" tiba-tiba kulihat wajahnya murung. "Apa jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku bukan manusia, kau akan ketakutan dan lari meninggalkanku?" tanyanya bodoh membuatku hampir saja kelepasan terkekeh.

"Hm...tentu saja tidak" jawabku.

"Baguslah. Sebenarnya aku adalah siluman ikan. Tapi kau tidak usah takut, karna aku takkan menyakitimu" ucapnya riang.

Dasar ikan bodoh, jika aku benar-benar manusia, tentu saja aku yang akan lebih dahulu memakanmu, batinku. "Sedang apa kau di sini? Bukankah ikan harusnya ada di air?"

"Di dalam danau sedang ada pesta, namun aku tak suka keributan. Aku lebih suka melihat bintang di atas batu ini", jawabnya polos. dia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas langit. Cahaya bulan menerpa wajahnya yang...sungguh indah.

"Ya! Siapa di sana?" tiba-tiba kudengar teriakan dari dalam danau. Aku yang panik pun berusaha untuk segera pergi. Namun ikan bodoh itu meraih tanganku. Sial, apa akhirnya dia tau siapa aku? Dan dia ingin menyerahkanku pada bangsanya? Gawat!

"Apa kau akan pergi?" tanyanya masih dengan wajah polosnya. "Apa kita masih bisa bertemu lagi?" Apa dia sudah gila? Dia ingin bertemu denganku? Omo~ Dia benar-benar tidak tau sedang berhadapan dengan siapa. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil melepaskan tangannya yang melilit di lenganku.

"Oh ya, namaku Donghae. Lee Donghae" teriaknya sebelum akhirnya aku lenyap di dalam kegelapan hutan.

-Donghae POV-

Aku menceritakan pada sahabat terbaikku tentang pertemuanku dengan manusia semalam. Aku yakin dia bisa menjaga rahasia ini, itu sebabnya aku berani mengatakan padanya.

"Apa kau tidak tau bahwa manusia itu memakan ikan?" ucapnya membuatku merinding.

"Aku tau, tapi dia berbeda. Buktinya setelah mengetahui siapa aku, dia tidak bersikap aneh" jawabku membela diri.

"Aish...terserah, tapi aku peringatkan, kau harus berhati-hati dengan yang namanya manusia. Mereka itu licik dan penuh dengan kebohongan", ucap Heechul menggebu-gebu.

"Tenang saja, aku yakin dia manusia yang berbeda" jawabku membela diri.

-Eunhyuk-

Keesokan harinya aku kembali ke danau itu. Berharap bisa bertemu dengan dia yang kuketahui ternyata namanya Donghae. Aku bergelantungan di pohon dengan hati-hati, mengintip dari ketinggian berharap dia tak menyadari kedatanganku.

Namun, kulihat malam ini danau begitu ramai. makhluk-makhluk bersisik itu melompat-lompat dari air ke udara. Sial, kalau begini, aku tak akan bisa memperlihatkan diriku. Aku yakin mereka akan menyadari siapa diriku sebenarnya, tidak seperti Donghae yang polos itu.

-Author POV-

Donghae duduk di atas batu sambil menatap bintang seperti biasanya. Malam begitu dingin namun Donghae enggan untuk bergabung dalam hangatnya pesta di dalam danau. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya yang membuat siempunya pundak terlonjat.

"Kau?" pekiknya setelah melihat siapa pemilik tangan itu.

"Apa kau merindukanku?" tanya pemilik tangan itu.

"Tentu saja" jawab Donghae sambil memeluknya. Kini dia menangis tersedu di pelukan pemilik tangan itu. "Kenapa kau baru datang? Ke mana saja kau selama ini?"

"Mianhae~ Aku harus memilih waktu yang tepat. Sebenarnya waktu itu aku datang lagi, namun kulihat bangsamu berkumpul di tepian danau. Aku tak berani mendekat.

"Begitukah? Oh ya, aku belum tau namamu?" tanya Donghae di sela isak tangisnya.

"Eunhyuk, namaku Lee Eunhyuk" jawab Eunhyuk begitu manis.

Sudah setahun lamanya mereka tak berjumpa. Eunhyuk sengaja datang di hari yang sama ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu. Karna dia tau, bahwa di hari itulah Donghae berada di tepian danau sendirian. Mereka pun saling melepas rindu. Semenjak itu, mereka selalu bertemu di hari yang sama, setiap satu tahun sekali dan di tempat yang sama pula, yaitu di atas batu tempat mereka bertemu pertama kali.

-Eunhyuk POV-

Sudah 10 kali aku dan Donghae bertemu, artinya sudah 10 tahun sejak pertemuan kami yang pertama. Akhirnya Donghae yang polos itu menyadari ada keganjalan dengan diriku.

"Makhluk apa kau sebenarnya? Mengapa setelah 10 tahun kau tak juga mengalami penuaan? Bukankah manusia harusnya mengalami fase itu?" tanyanya menyudutkanku.

"Ya kau benar, aku memang bukan manusia. Aku takut jika aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, kau tidak akan mau bertemu denganku lagi", jawabku dengan nada sedih.

"Anio~ Aku tidak akan begitu. Jadi katakan, makhluk apa kau sebenarnya?"

"Aku...sebenarnya aku...Aku mencintaimu Donghae" ucapku tiba-tiba. Aku tidak tau kenapa aku mengucapkan kalimat itu. Kulihat wajah Donghae memerah, dan kurasakan wajahku menjadi panas. Aku tak berani menatap matanya. Lalu setelah beberapa lama, Donghae mengangkat kepalaku yang tertunduk.

"Eunhyuk-ah, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Dan kau tau, ucapanmu tadi adalah kado terindah yang pernah kudapatkan", kulihat senyum mengembang di bibirnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca seperti hendak mengeluarkan sesuatu. Tanganku dengan sigap menampung butiran yang keluar dari pelupuk mata indah itu.

"Kalau begitu, ijinkan aku memberi kado indah lainnya", sebelum sempat dia menjawab, kutarik tangannya dan kugendong dia di punggungku. Aku melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lain. Keluar Hutan, aku melompat dari satu bangunan ke bangunan yang lain. Hari kini tengah malam, semua manusia sedang tidur, beberapa yang lain sibuk bekerja hingga tak melihat apa yang ada di sekitarnya. Aku pun dengan bebas mengajak Donghae berkeliling Korea malam ini. Kurasakan tangannya mencengkeram erat bahuku.

"Apa kau takut Donghae?", tanyaku khawatir.

"Anio~ Eunhyuk-ah, aku tak peduli makhluk apa dirimu. Yang aku tau aku mencintaimu. Sangat sangat mencintaimu. EUNHYUK-AH SARANGHAE!" teriaknya memecah langit malam ini. Aku pun melompat lebih tinggi merasakan angin malam yang lembut membelai tubuh kami.

Kuturunkan dia di sebuah atap gedung yang tinggi. Kugenggam tangannya yang gemetar. "Donghae-ah, jangan takut, ada aku. Aku akan melindungimu" kataku berusaha menenangkannya.

"Aku tidak takut" ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Kutatap wajahnya yang bersinar karna pantulan cahaya bulan. Kudekatkan wajahku, dan dapat kurasakan nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Jantungku berdebar dengan begitu cepat. Aku hampir saja terjatuh karna kakiku terasa lemas melihat matanya yang menatapku lembut. Perlahan kusentuhkan bibirku ke keningnya. Dia terpejam menikmatinya. Angin merajukku untuk melakukan lebih. Aku beralih ke hidungnya dan kemudian ke bibirnya.

Kuusap lembut bibirnya dengan bibirku. Kurasakan dia membalas ciumanku. Tanganku beralih ke pinggangnya. Menariknya lebih dekat ke tubuhku. Dan entah mengapa aroma amis yang biasa kucium dari tubuhnya, kini berubah menjadi aroma permen strawberi ^^.

-Author POV-

"Eunhyuk-ah, appa ingin bicara empat mata denganmu" ucap Lee Kangin (Mian maksa, coz biar kelihatan semarga, wkwkwkw) pada Eunhyuk, anaknya.

"Wae gurae, appa?" tanya Eunyuk dengan tatapan bingung.

"Semalam aku melihatmu bersama seekor ikan" rasanya Eunhyuk seperti ketiban pohon duren.

"M...mwo? Mungkin appa salah lihat. Mana mungkin hal seperti itu terjadi?" ucap Eunhyuk gugup.

"Kau tidak usah berkelit. Kau pikir aku bodoh? Hentikan cinta imajinasimu itu!" bentak Kangin dengan penuh marah.

"Anio~ Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Donghae begitu saja" Eunhyuk membantah appa-nya sendiri.

"Mwo? Jadi kau lebih memilih makhluk bersisik itu dibanding appa-mu? Kau lebih memilih makhluk yang telah membinasakan kaummu?" Kangin bertambah murka dengan kelakuan Eunhyuk.

"Appa, bukan begitu. Mianhae, aku sangat mencintai Donghae" jawab Eunhyuk tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun.

"Apa kau sudah gila?"

Plak...Sebuah tamparan melayang ke pipi Eunhyuk. Karna ilmu Kangin yang tinggi, tamparan itu berhasil membuat Eunhyuk terpental puluhan meter dan tak sadarkan diri. Beberapa monyet yang ada di dekat Eunhyuk terpental terkejut dan mengerubunginya. Kangin memerintahkan monyet-monyet itu untuk membawa tubuh Eunhyuk ke tempat upacara.

Tak jelas apa maksud Kangin, namun monyet-monyet itu tak berani membantah. Kangin membaca mantra-mantra yang tak dimengerti oleh monyet-monyet itu. Kemudian Kangin menyemburkan air berwarna merah ke wajah Eunhyuk yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Kemudian dia membisikkan sesuatu di telinga anaknya itu.

-Donghae POV-

Hari ini tak henti-hentinya aku mengumbar senyum manisku karna malam ini adalah waktunya aku bertemu dengan kekasih tercintaku. Aku sudah menahan rindu selama satu tahun lamanya. Hufh...benar-benar menyebalkan. Sampai kapan kami akan terus seperti ini. Tapi aku tak peduli, asalkan dapat bertemu dengannya itu sudah cukup.

"Donghae-ah, kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri sejak tadi?" tanya Kibum padaku. Kibum adalah teman kecilku. Aku, dia, dan Heechul bersahabat sejak kami masih di dalam telur (?).

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang senang karna malam ini akan ada pesta", jawabku masih tersenyum manis.

"Bukankah kau tidak pernah hadir di pesta?" sanggahnya tepat.

"Hm...aku punya pesta sendiri", jawabku jutek. Aku pun pergi meninggalkan Kibum yang masih melongo melihatku.

Malam yang kutunggu-tunggu pun akhirnya datang juga. Aku duduk di atas batu sambil melihat bintang. Menanti kedatangan Eunhyuk-ku :)

Gradak...gradak...

Kudengar ada sesuatu yang jatuh. Kupikir itu Eunhyuk, tapi, kenapa terdengar berkali-kali. Saat aku menoleh, kulihat begitu banyak makhluk berbulu keluar dari hutan. Aku meloncat dan bersembunyi di balik batu. Jantungku berdebar-debar tak karuan. Dari mana asal mereka? Mengapa berjumlah begitu banyak? Tak henti-hentinya makhluk itu keluar dari hutan. Melemparkan sesuatu ke dalam danau. Kemudian kudengar suara ledakan yang menggemparkan. Mulutku menganga. Di dalam sana, ada keluargaku dan ribuan kaumku. Bagaimana ini?

Teriakan demi teriakan akhirnya terdengar dari dalam danau. Tubuhku gemetaran. Kejadian 100 tahun yang lalu kini terulang, namun keadaannya berbalik. Rupanya makhluk berbulu itu masih ada. Mereka belum musnah.

Beberapa saat kemudian munculah kaumku dari dalam danau. Penuh amarah mereka memberikan serangan balasan. Kulihat appa-ku dengan gagah berani melawan makhluk berbulu itu. Kulihat satu siripnya terluka, namun itu tak menghalangi tekadnya untuk membinasakan makhluk berbulu itu.

Disaat itulah kulihat Kibum menyerang...Eunhyuk? Eunhyuk? Kibum menyerang Eunhyuk? Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Aku keluar dari persembunyianku dan berlari ke arah Eunhyuk. Aku pun melindunginya dari serangan Kibum. Kibum yang terkejut telanjur tak bisa menghentikan serangannya yang sudah terlanjur terlepas.

Kilatan cahaya yang menyakitkan itu pun menembus sebelah siripku. Aku terjatuh di hadapan Eunhyuk.

"Lari Eunhyuk, kau bisa terluka" ucapku terbata.

"Donghae-ah, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau melindungi makhluk berbulu itu?" teriak Kibum padaku. Dia sangat lucu, bagaimana mungkin Eunhyuk-ku yang tampan dia samakan dengan makhluk berbulu itu. Tiba-tiba kulihat Eunhyuk melangkah mendekatiku. "Donghae, awas! Lari!" teriak Kibum kembali. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa aku harus lari dari kekasihku sendiri?

"Eunhyuk-ah..." belum selesai aku bicara, tiba-tiba Eunhyuk mengeluarkan kuku tajam dan mencabik tubuhku. Seketika itu, aku tak sadarkan diri.

-Eunhyuk POV-

"Sial, kita gagal mengalahkan mereka! Tapi, aku masih mempunyai rencana besar yang pasti akan menghasilkan kemenangan, hahaha" suara appa menggelegar di seisi hutan. Para monyet pun bersorak seakan siap menyambut hari kemenangan kami.

Sedangkan aku, terjebak di dalam tubuhku sendiri. Aku tidak tau mantra apa yang digunakan appa sehingga membuatku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri. Hatiku hancur ketika harus ikut dalam rencana pembantaian makhluk bersisik itu. Bagaimana tidak, aku telah mencabik tubuh kekasihku sendiri tanpa tau harus bagaimana. Ini menyakitkan.

Aku mengendap-endap kabur. Aku harus pergi ke danau untuk menemui Donghae. Aku harus tau bagaimana keadaannya. Aku juga harus menjelaskan padanya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku. Aku tau pasti makhluk-makhluk bersisik itu telah mengetatkan penjagaannya, sehingga akan sangat sulit bagiku menemui Donghae. Tapi dengan sedikit ilmuku, aku berharap bisa datang ke sana tanpa ketauan.

-Author POV-

Donghae terkulai lemah dengan sirip yang diperban. Dia memaksa ingin duduk di batu tepi danau meski keadaannya sedang tidak baik. Kibum menunggui di sampingnya dengan setia. Hati Donghae hancur karna harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ternyata kekasihnya selama ini adalah musuh bebuyutannya. Dan dia baru menyadari, bahwa selama ini dia dijebak oleh Eunhyuk untuk diketahui kelemahan kaumnya.

"Lupakan dia. Dia bukan sekedar makhluk berbulu musuh kita, tapi dia juga telah menjebakmu, memanfaatkanmu, dan kini menyerangmu", kata Kibum memprovokasi.

"Hentikan! Aku tidak ingin mendengar apa pun" jerit Donghae.

"Donghae-ah, berhenti memikirkan dia yang telah menghianatimu. Apa kau tak melihat ada aku di sini? Aku yang selama ini ada di sampingmu, menjagamu, menemanimu, dan mencintaimu!" ucap Kibum dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. "Donghae-ah, bisakah kau melihatku? Ke arahku? teriaknya lagi. Ditariknya tubuh Donghae ke dalam pelukkannya. Donghae yang tertegun dengan pengakuan Kibum, tak melawan.

Di sisi lain, Eunhyuk yang bergelantungan di atas pohon telah mendengar percakapan Donghae dan Kibum. Bahkan dia harus menyaksikan kekasihnya dipeluk oleh Kibum. Hatinya yang hancur karna kebencian Donghae, kini semakin hancur karna api cemburu yang membakarnya. Dengan amarah tertahan, dia pun kembali ke rumahnya.

-

-Author POV-

Bangsa ikan digemparkan dengan surutnya air danau. Kemarau memang sedang menyerang, namun tak biasa-biasanya air danau surut hingga hampir kering. Banyak bangsa ikan yang mati akibat kekurangan air. Kini mereka saling berebut untuk bisa bertahan hidup.

Malam ini adalah hari ulang tahun Donghae. Seperti biasanya dia duduk di atas batu sambil menatap bintang. Tak ada lagi pesta sejak serangan tiba-tiba dari siluman monyet. Mereka kini lebih waspada.

Tiba-tiba para ikan bermunculan di tepi danau. Mereka panik karna air danau semakin surut dan kini hampir kering. Donghae tak kalah panik. Meskipun mereka siluman, mereka tetap tak bisa hidup lama tanpa air.

Di saat ikan-ikan itu panik karna tak ada air, serangan datang bertubi-tubi dari arah hutan. Rupanya siluman monyet kembali lagi. Dan ketika air danau kering, munculah monyet-monyet dati tanah. Ternyata air danau surut karna monyet-monyet itu memasang pipa dan mengalirkan air itu ke danau lain buatan mereka. Itulah rencana licik yang sudah lama dirancang oleh Kangin.

Tanpa air, ikan takkan bisa bertahan. Pembantaian tak terelakkan. Sebuah tangan menarik Donghae dan menyelamatkannya dari pembantaian itu.

Kini Donghae dan beberapa ikan yang selamat, mengungsi ke danau lain yang lumayan jauh dari danau Miracle. Donghae kehilangan appa-nya. Dan kini dia menaruh dendam pada makhluk-makhluk berbulu itu.

Ketika malam hari, Eunhyuk menemukan tempat persembunyian Donghae. Dia menghampiri Donghae yang tengah duduk sendiri di tepi danau. Donghae sangat terkejut melihat kedatangan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk berusaha menenangkannya, namun terlambat, teriakan Donghae menarik perhatian ikan-ikan yang lain. Mereka pun menyerang Eunhyuk yang hanya sendirian dan tanpa senjata. Eunhyuk berhasil kabur, namun tubuhnya terluka parah.

Sesampainya di danau Miracle, tak ada yang menyadari kedatangannya sekali pun appa-nya. Semua terbuai dalam pesta kemenangan. Dan Eunhyuk pun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di atas batu tempat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Donghae.

Setelah kematian Eunhyuk, Kangin murka dan mencari persembunyian siluman ikan untuk membalas kematian anaknya. Peperangan lagi-lagi terjadi. Terus seperti itu hingga berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya. Hingga suatu hari, secercah harapan muncul. Dendam itu akhirnya dapat teredam. Lelah berperang, kedua bangsa itu pun berdamai. Mereka sepakat menempati danau Miracle bersama-sama. Hidup berdampingan secara damai karna mereka sadar bahwa peperangan ini hanya membuat mereka kehilangan lebih banyak lagi keluarga yang mereka sayang.

-Donghae POV-

Setelah berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya, akhirnya aku bisa duduk kembali di atas batu ini. Menghirup udara tenang, udara perdamaian. Kutatap langit yang begitu cerah. Tiba-tiba aku melihat sesuatu di sudut permukaan batu ini. Kuhapus bersihkan tanah dan lumut yang menempel. Sebuah tulisan berwarna merah nampak.

MONKEY LOVE FISHY FOREVER

Leher Donghae serasa dicekik. Dia tahu benar siapa yang menulis kata-kata ini. Dan dia juga tau benar dengan apa kata-kata ini ditulis. Air mata itu tak dapat dia tahan. Mengalir begitu saja di sela-sela pelupuk matanya. Hatinya hancur, lebih hancur dibanding ketika dia tau makhluk apa Eunhyuk sebenarnya. Dia menyesal tak memberi kesempatan pada Eunhyuk untuk menjelaskan sesuatu padanya. Namun penyesalan itu tak ada artinya.

"Eunhyuk-ah...mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae.  
Eunhyuk-ah, please come back to me!"

END


End file.
